Withdrawal
by Adri Herondale
Summary: Sequel to Kurosiren. Oh look, I added a summary... Anyways, Ciel and Alex have cured the Sirens of their terrible, terrible disease. BUT ALAS. They cannot simply be happy and live normal lives (can a demon and a Siren live normal lives together?). Children from Alex's school keep disappearing. They must stop this. T because I want it to be... Hey, that rhymed. *HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

** Sequel to Kurosiren~ Takes place in August (10 months) after the ending Book One. **

** Reviews:**

** Ashley965: Thank you very much. I tried my hardest (even though it took from midnight to three in the morning to write).**

** AnimeApprentice: Whoop! More Cielex!~**

** Pandalen12: Yay, a llama~**

** midnightrider.009: I love you, too. c:**

** g-chi125: YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE TO PUT KITTEN. I LOVE YOU. Here, a cookie for you~**

** DISCLAIMER: I am not, nor will I ever be, Yana Toboso. So, therefore, I will not, nor will I ever, own rights to Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. What a damn shame.**

** Warning: Gore. And blood. And craziness. Trigger warning? Idk. And this chapter's prolly gonna be on crack. Why? Because I think I woke up on the crack side of the bed today, that's why.**

Blood. Blood everywhere. She didn't mind it though. Blood was natural, right? It was ok to like blood. She loved it; the taste, the smell, the look. But she had to keep the blood a secret. If others knew, they wouldn't be happy about it. The blood had to come from somewhere, right? It started off animals. She would take stray dogs or catch birds and bring them out into the woods with her knife. She would curiously cut them upon. She would examine their insides; she had a particular fetish for the hearts. She would take them out and run her fingers over them. She loved the feeling of it in her hands. It was hard for her to describe. How would she put it? Power. That's how. It gave her a sense of absolute empowerment, as if she were invincible. Eventually, though, animals didn't do it. She had to go to people.

She started with the little boy who lived down the street. She had to babysit him occasionally, and he trusted her. She took him to her spot in the woods and had him sit down; she told him they were playing a new game. When he wasn't looking, she picked up the big rock and slammed it in the back of his head. He passed out- or maybe he died right then. She didn't know. She didn't care, either. She took her knife and cut him open. She was thrilled. Human insides were different. A feeling of being high soared through her. She knew that if she wasn't careful, someone would find out. So, she didn't take anymore little boys. She lured girls her own age out there and killed them. Disposing of their bodies wasn't hard. Since she was old enough to drive now, she would put them in plastic bags and dump them in the river so the water would wash away any fibers or hairs on it.

She couldn't stop. It was addicting to her. The thrill was too enticing. She decided she _wouldn't_ stop.

_**Alex:**_

The time after Ann's death had been hard on all of us, though it probably affected Matt the most. He had withdrawn in on himself; he hardly spoke or ate anymore.

Of course, my parents' business had ended, and I had to stay back at the house. Ciel would come over late in the night through my window. He would stay the night and then walk home from school with me the next day. We spent a lot of time together, but I somehow managed to still keep him secret from my parents.

Ann's family wasn't doing too well. We told them and the police that Ann had walked home that night without any of us and we hadn't heard from her since. They would never know the truth, though.

Now that we had the cure to the Siren's disease, we made it known. Word spread from Siren to Siren and eventually we had, at the least, four Sirens a day come over to be cured. They came from all over the world. Asia, Canada, even Africa. Soon, we stopped hearing about them suddenly getting sick and dying.

Ciel stopped randomly attacking me. I felt that he was getting better, that he was fighting his addiction to Siren blood.

Everything seemed better now.

I tapped my pencil impatiently. Eighth period was taking _forever_ to end. The teacher droned on and on. I sighed and glanced around the classroom, feeling someone's eyes on my back.

In the back there was a girl was thin, mousy hair. She was watching me with wide, innocent eyes. My brows furrowed and I gave her an awkward smile. Her lips parted, and her mouth started moving, as if she were chanting something. I shuddered and faced forwards again, watching the clock tick closer to 3:15.

Eventually, the bell rang and I gathered my bags before slipping out of the class. Ciel and Sebastian were waiting by the doors for me per usual. People stared as I launched myself at Ciel, wrapping my arms firmly around his neck and planting a kiss on his lips. "C'mon," I giggled, pulling him out the doors.

We began the long walk back to my house in silence, his hand in mine. Sebastian hung back a few feet, probably thinking thoughts of Libby.

_**Sebastian:**_

__Ah! A stray cat! What a beautiful and majestic creature; how I wish I could hold her.

_**Alex:**_

Ok, maybe I was wrong. We walked in silence until we reached my long, dirt driveway.

"How has Matthew been?" Ciel asked, a scowl on his face.

I sighed and rubbed my chin. "Well, he's been uber-depressed, that's for sure. I mean, I was pretty depressed, too, after Ann kicked the bucket, but, y'know, dying's a part of life and I've accepted that. Matthew just can't seem to get over it. Not that I blame him though," I added, momentarily imagining life without Ciel and wincing.

The blue-eyed- eye- whatever. The boy with only one eye that just happened to be blue nodded. "It's to be expected that he takes a while to grieve."

I pursed my lips and nodded. There was a lot of nodding going on. _Maybe I should just put 'bobbed my/his/her head', _the Higher Power who's writing this story thought as she stroked her mustache (A/N: No. I do _not_ actually have a 'stache).

Ciel and I kissed once before departing. I walked down the driveway in solitude. Of course, I couldn't take utter silence, so I started talking to myself or the trees or whatever other presence was around. "Matt should be getting over this whole thing soon. Yeah, yeah, I understand that he just lost the love of his life and blah blah blah, but it's not healthy to hold onto this for so long. But, then again, what do _I_ know of healthy? I hang out with demons, _and_ I'm currently dating one. Sigh. Life can be so strange someti-" I cut off when I saw movement in the woods. "Hello?" I called nervously, then scolded myself for it. "If it's someone coming to kill you, they're not gonna call back, 'Yeah, I'm in the woods! Hey, come check this out!', dumbass," I growled under my breath.

Something brown scurried through the underbrush, and, with one, quick jump, I was suddenly there. _I am so happy I have demon powers,_ I thought gratefully as I reached into the bushes and pulled out-

What the hell.

It wasn't a monster or anything. No, no. It was the girl from class, the one that was staring at me. Her eyes were big and brown, and she had a look of innocence about her. And something else that I just couldn't...

"Oh my God, youarejustsocute!" I exclaimed, pulling her to my chest in a hug. "I just can't even- you are too- look at you! Those eyes!"

She gave a squeal and pulled away. "So, so, so-sorry," she stuttered, not meeting my eyes.

"Sorry for what?" I asked, confusion etched in my brows.

"Watching and following you," she mumbled, not meeting my eyes.

I scowled. "Yeah, that _was_ pretty creepy. Hey," I added, trying to meet her eyes. "Did you see me with that blue-haired guy?"

"Blue? I thought it was grey."

"Blue, grey, same difference."

"Yes, I saw him, and I'm sorry for listening in I really didn't mean to hear all of that about the demons and such I'm so so so so sososo sorry," she said in a rush, so that it all came together in one sentence; which is how I typed it.

"It's okay," I lied. Quite well, too. Hm. Lying is a skill I am getting better at. "Sometimes I like to mumble nonsense to myself."

Her wide, innocent eyes met mine. "Oh, but it's not nonsense," she said.

I blanched. "No offense, but how would you know?"

And, get this, she replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Because I summoned a demon once."

**I bet Ciel has a cute butt.**

** REVIEW PLEASE.**

** FOR CIEL'S BUTT.**

** And yes, this chapter was short. BUt I GIVE NO FUCKS.**

** Ok, love you guys, review pls ok, alright.**


	2. Don't Get Your Hopes Up

It's gonna take a while for an update.

No computer issues or some shit like that.

I'm just lazy as fuck and it's taking a while (whoops hahaha).

* * *

**Broken Memories Chapter-**

It's so long already. I'm just thinking of splitting it into two but then y'all'd get pissed at where I leave off so fuck it. It's gonna prolly be the longest of the chapters.

* * *

**Withdrawal Chapter-**

AHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED THAT BITCH. Sorry. I leave myself with nothing to work with.

* * *

Excuse yo authoress. She lazy as hell.

Love you guys.

Ms. Adri.

(PS You should really listen to Yakety Sax while reading my fanfics. Makes it funny. Okay bye now.)

* * *

**THIS HAS BEEN A MESSAGE FROM YOUR SPONSORS.**


End file.
